True Love
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: Chap.17 uploaded 11-13--04 When Lizzie is kidnapped will Gordo ever find her and express his true love? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys!, whats up?, Anyways this is my new story called "True Love"   
  
~Its about Lizzie getting kidanpped and Gordo trying everything to find her..Will he finally find his true love?~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyting  
  
FYI: I just got accepted to become a model/actress..wish me luck!  
  
Setting: They are in 8th grade  
  
Chapter 1 "Truth or Dare"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
"Hey Gordo, can you believe Ronnie wanted me to go back out with him?" I said studing his face while he took sip of his smoothie  
  
"No, that loser actually thought he had a chance with you again?" He laughed  
  
"Ya I know, he was pratically begging me to go back out with him, and when I said no he said that I'd regrett it.." I said  
  
"How will you regrett it?" He asked giving me his full attention, oh man he has wonderful crystal blue eyes  
  
I didn't realize I was starring at him until I heard the sound of his concerned voice calling my name  
  
"Oh sorry I was just ..erm..thinking" I said hoping he'd buy my excuse  
  
"Ya, anyways..." He said  
  
I laughed  
  
"Hey the spring dance is coming up, got any idea on who to take?" I asked smiling  
  
"Well, not Parker" He joked  
  
"Haha, very funny Gordo, I never realized but you never told me or Randa who you liked throughout middle school and we always galavanted about Ethan Craft, so who is it that you like?" I said  
  
"And what makes you think I like somebody McGuire?"  
  
"Gordo, everybody whos anybody likes somebody" I giggled  
  
"I actually understood that" He said  
  
"Ya well I grow on people"  
  
He mumbeled something  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"Oh nothing, nothing at all"  
  
"Truth or dare" I asked out of the blue  
  
"Lizzie, no not this, not here"  
  
"Oh come'on Gordo it's just the Digital Bean, please I'm bored" I said  
  
PLease say yes, I wanna find out who you like  
  
"Fine.." He growled  
  
"Ok, truth or dare?" I said scooting closer to him  
  
"Um...truth"  
  
I smiled  
  
"Who do you like?" I asked sweetly  
  
"Lizzie, I knew you were up to something"  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I can't tell her..Darn you Lizzie  
  
I started to sweat and I couldn't find my voice  
  
"I..I..I like-" I was interupted by Lizzie's Cell phone  
  
When she wad done talking she turned to me  
  
"Sorry Gordo, but I got to go, Miranda's having a clothes crisis, Call me tonight at 7 ok? "  
  
"Ok, do you want me to walk you home?" I asked hoping she'd say yes  
  
"Nahh, that's ok Gordo, I'll be fine it's only 5 o clock" She smiled  
  
"Ok, catch ya later MCguire" I said and she came over and hugged me  
  
It was a really long "hugg"  
  
Lizzies POV  
  
After I hugged Gordo, which he smelt good...Err Concentrate Lizzie.. After I hugged Gordo, I started on my way home. Once I got on my block I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw nobody. But then once I started walking I heard those footsteps again. I stoped and turned around and saw nobody. I was getting really paranoid and thought somebody was following me so I called out to nobody,  
  
"Look, whoever you are, GO AWAY!" and with that I turned back around and started to walk when somebody grabbed my arm and put a hankercheif in my mouth almost gagging me. I tried to see who it was but whoever it was had a mask over their head. The person was broad and very tall. So I thought it was a male   
  
preditor. I tried to kick him but he quickly grabbed me; put me into the trunk of his car and drove away.   
  
~End of Chapter 1~  
  
A/N : So how was it?!?! Should I go on or not?!?! Please R&R and let me know!!! 


	2. The Chamber

Hey Thanks for all ur wonderful reviews.   
  
Disclaimer-I own me myself and I  
  
Chapter 2 "The Chamber"  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
Ok, Where is Lizzie? She's over 10 minutes late. She said she was at the digital bean with Gordo. That's only like 5 minutes away from my house. Man, this is so serious-I don't know what color pants to wear with this white shirt!  
  
I called Lizzie's cell phone but she didn't answer. So I called Gordo  
  
Gordo: Hello?  
  
Me: Gordo wheres Lizzie at?!  
  
Gordo: I'm fine thanks  
  
Me: GORDO, unless you want to come over to my house, give me clothes advice, and listen about my date, I suggesst you tell me where Lizzie is at!!!  
  
Gordo: Actually I like giving clothes advice....  
  
Me: ...Errr...GORDO...this is not funny  
  
Gordo: She left about 10 minutes ago and said she was going to your house  
  
Me: Well she isn't here!  
  
Gordo: Did you try calling her  
  
Me: Yes and she ain't answering  
  
Gordo: Well meet me at her house then  
  
Me: K bye  
  
Gordo: bye  
  
~Click~  
  
I ran all the way to Lizzie's house and waited for Gordo. He showed up and we went into the McGuires' house.  
  
"Hey kids, wheres Lizzie?" Joe said  
  
" You don't know where she's at either?!?!" I screamed  
  
"Miranda calm down she has to be somewhere" Gordo said very calmly  
  
  
  
"What are you two talking about, wheres my baby?" Joe askd  
  
"We don't exactly know Mrs.McGuire, she won't answer her cell and she didn't come to Miranda's like she was suppossed to and-" Gordo said  
  
"And this sounds like a case for Agent Matt McGuire" Matt said walking into the kitchen  
  
  
  
"Matthew!, This is no time to play around Lizzie could be lost!" Joe explained  
  
"Sorry mom"  
  
After several paces around the kitchen Mrs.McGuire finally spoke  
  
"I'm going to call the police" She cried  
  
"Ok, Gordo, Matt and I will trace her path from when she left the digital bean" I said  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Ugh, My head hurts, not to mention my mouth. When the car stopped the masked guy took me out of the trunk, covered my head with a towel and walked me into the house. I didn't know where I was or going. He finally stopped walking. When we got into the house he took the towel off my head and led me downstairs. He still hadn't said anything so I wasn't able to hear his voice. When we reached the bottom of the stairs he led me into a room that was cold,dark,and was empty. All it had was a chair. Not even windows. Nothing on the walls or anything. It reminded me of a chamber.  
  
He sat me down on the chair and started to talk. But I couldn't recognize his voice because of the mask he was wearing and he was talking very deep. His voice was very scary. And when he grabbed my arms I let out a small whimper  
  
"Lizzie!, you are not to leave this room, and if you try to escape I'll hurt you, now be a very nice girl about this and I'll see if I'll keep you alive!!" and that was the last thing he said before he exited the room. I call it a chamber.  
  
  
  
He didn't even let me say a word. He left me sitting there in a chair all by myself crying, and worrying. After what seemed like hours I got up and tried to open the door but it was no use. It was locked. What am I? His prisioner. I am so scared right now. No Parents, no friends, no Gordo, and I even miss my dweebhead little brother. Is this guy even going to give me food or something to sleep on? Or some blankets to keep warm. Is he even going to come back? Am I ever going to get out and is anybody ever going to find me?  
  
I stayed on that chair never moving and kept questioning things until late that night when I finally gave up and fell asleep when he didn't come back.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
A small tear came rolling it's way down my cheek as I looked outside my window. Me, Miranda, and Matt were not successful at finding any clues. We searched and searched and searched and walked the path till we couldn't walk it anymore and still found no clues. All I can hope for is that she'll be ok.   
  
I knew I should of walked her home. This is all my fault. She's probably tied up, not able to move or talk. Probably scared to death thinking nobody will find her but I'm going to, if it's all I do, I'll find her. And when I do I'm not letting her go. Her smile is so precious but I bet she's probably frowning. I wish somehow she could know that everything's going to be ok and that I'll find her.  
  
Narrators POV(which is me...yup me..uhh..me..hello)  
  
The police couldn't do anything until after 24 hours so the McGuire family sat, walked, did anyting but sleep all that night, crying and worring, and praying about there beloved daughter.  
  
~End of Chapter 2~  
  
A/N-*tear* This chapter shows alot of emotion. Even coming from me. I was on the verge of tears typing up this chapter just so I could create the "allusion" for the story. So there it is and I hope you all enjoyied it. Now you did the Reading so now whats stopping you from reviewing and tell me what you thought?  
  
xoxo,  
  
  
  
~*~LilWhiteGurl89~*~ 


	3. The Call

Hey thanks again for all of ur reviews.   
  
Simon says Chantelle owns herself only  
  
Simon says Read chapter 3..please  
  
Setting: 3 days from chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 "  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I hardly got any sleep last night. Who could with sitting in a chair, being cold, and on the verge of losing their mind! This person still hasn't came to check up on me. I miss my family and friends, and my moms good cooking. I am so hungry I would probably eat the cafeteria food...Did I just say what I thought I did..Somebody better find me and find me quick.  
  
  
  
My thoughts were soon interupted by the sound of a doorknob turning. I grew scared and terrified as the tall male entered. He came up to me and here's what he said  
  
"I guess I should give you some food huh?, Well I'll see what I can do, seeings how my mom only made me breakfast, maybe you don't need any food..." He paused grabbing my chin and jerking it to the other side  
  
I let out a cry and tears came strolling down my face  
  
"Shut up!" he screamed gripping his hand harder on my chin  
  
I didn't listen and kept crying  
  
I saw him slowly pulling out a sharp, shiny,metal weapon out of his pocket and run it in the air  
  
"Don't make me hurt you!" he yelled  
  
"W-w-whooo are-are-y-you?" I asked with much concern  
  
"Don't worry about that, you'll find out soon enough!" he yelled  
  
I started shaking, wishing he'd go away  
  
"What's wrong, you shouldn't be scared, I'm not going to kill you..today" he slowly put the knife back into his pocket  
  
"Im cold" I said  
  
"Too bad!!!!" He yelled grabbing my arms  
  
"What do you want from me!!" I yelled  
  
He soon slapped me across the face  
  
"I'll get what I want, when I want, however I want. See your little friends, Gordo and Miranda aren't here to save you, and if they try, they're dead, and so is your family!"  
  
Still grasping my cheek-which hurt very much now I starting crying uncontrollably  
  
"Fine-I warned you to stop crying, now no food for the whole day!Now if you excuse me I have to go to school, and go ahead and cry-nobody's going to hear you" He yelled and stomped out of the room. After about 6 hours he still had not come home so I thought he left me.  
  
I ran back to the wall and slid down burrying my face in my knees, not caring how I looked When I realized I still had my cell phone in my back pocket. I smiled for the first time in days and took it out dialing Gordos' number. Why him?. I don't know-he's just always there for me.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I woke up-not even wanting to get up. Still having Lizzie on my mind-will I even get to see her again? I've been searching for 2 days and still haven't found anything. I went to school and met Miranda at lunch. Then after school we went to the digital bean.  
  
"Do you think we'll find Lizzie?" She asked  
  
"I hope so, I really miss her, it's all my fault" I said looking down into my food  
  
Miranda reached my chin up to look at her  
  
"No, it's not. Lizzie has her own brain, don't feel bad ok?" she said   
  
As I was about to answer my cell phone rang  
  
Me: Hello?  
  
Person: GORDO!!!  
  
Me: LIZZIE?!?!?!  
  
Lizzie: Gordo omg it's so nice to hear from you, I miss you so much-I mean everbody. Oh it's horrible I don't even know who he is or where I am. He has me locked up in a chamber-doesn't feed me. I have to sleep on a chair-the room is empty and he said he was gonna hurt you guys and my family if you guys come in the way, and then kill me and...*Lizzie started crying*  
  
Me: Lizzie, please don't cry I'm trying very hard to find you, the police is even looking for you, don't give up lizzie-Everythings going to be ok. I missed you so much-I am so happy to be hearing your voice  
  
Lizzie: Gordo I'm scared, omg I have to....AHH STOP!!!!!  
  
Me: Lizzie?..Lizzie?..LIZZIE?!?!  
  
I hung up the cell phone and told Miranda what had happened.  
  
~End of chapter 3~  
  
A/N: Ok Im not the kind of person who enjoys reading about kidnaps or writing them b/c they're painful but it's the main subject of my story-and to keep you guys interested. Tell me how I'm doing. R&R please. Thx to all of you who support my writing  
  
xoxo,  
  
*~~LilWhiteGurl89~*~ 


	4. The torture

Hey, I'm glad some of you like my story so far,   
  
~I mite have more time to write b/c my grma made me quit winterguard..*tear*~  
  
~Please R&R~  
  
~10 new reviwers or I mite not post chapter 5~  
  
~Disclaimer-I have no disclaimer-didn't ya'll noe I am Adam Lamberg's neice?...J/P...  
  
~Chapter 4~ "  
  
.*.*Lizzie's POV.*.*  
  
This morning I woke cold, hungry, and in pain. Last night was the ever most worst night I've ever had in my fourteen years of life.  
  
Had I not been so thrilled about talking with Gordo, I would've realized somebody turning the doorknob and walking in. He took the cell phone right out of my hand and crushed it, breaking it into tiny pieces. Just like he did to me.   
  
~!~!~FlAsHbAcK~!~!~  
  
"Gordo, I'm so..." Was my last words to Gordo  
  
"What in the h***(I don't cuss) are you doing with a cell phone, now I know I cannot trust you! You could've called the police!! Who knows who you were talking too! I have to teach you a lesson!!!" said my kidnapper  
  
"I didn't call the p-" I tried to get in  
  
"SILENCE!!!! LET ME THINK OF A PROPER PUNISHMENT!!!"   
  
I jumped at his yells. This guy looked more nervous and scared than mad.  
  
I sat there crying into my knees. I wish I was at home. It felt so good talking to Gordo, just hearing his soothing words made me forget where I was at for a moment. Until you know who had to go ruin the moment!  
  
"HEY! What are you doing with my cell phone!" I yelled as soon as I saw my cell phone being crashed into the black pavement of the ground  
  
"Shut up Child!!" he yelled  
  
Man this is getting sickning  
  
"You know, you yourself look like a child" I argued  
  
"Ok you asked for it, I warned you to shut up!!" He said finishing tearng apart my cell phone  
  
'Uh oh' I though as I saw he was coming foward-taking tiny steps.  
  
I ticked him off, me and my big mouth. Thank you for your traits *now* mother...  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?!?!" I cried when he grabbed my arm very tightly  
  
"I'm going to hurt you just like I did with the cell phone!!"  
  
(A/N-If you can't stand the presense of abuse-I suggest you get out of this story now, just warning you for the time being)   
  
He grabbed me by my arms and tossed me across the room. Landing on my side I started whimpering, rubbing the already bruise.   
  
"GET UP!" He yelled from across the room  
  
I just layed there not saying anything, just crying.  
  
"Ar...I said GET UP, do you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth?!?!" He yelled  
  
He soon tapped his foot against the ground, I could see his steam rising as he ran over to me and yanked me up by my hair-almost pulling a few strands off.  
  
"Ow!" I said in protest  
  
"You will NOT say ow to me, you will OBEY ME next time right?" his words pounded into my ears  
  
"Right" I whispered.  
  
His gripped my hair harder as I jerked.  
  
"Ssss."   
  
He slapped my right across the face-I could feel the scratch marks left by his nails.  
  
"..RIGHT!?" He asked again  
  
"Right" I said through sobs  
  
"Well I see I've done enough" He said  
  
I let out a small sigh  
  
"BUT IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN...." He said gripping my neck-almost choking me  
  
I shivered and closed my eyes  
  
He finally let go of my hair-dropping me to the cold ground.  
  
"I should let you know now that my mom is going away for a week so you won't have food either, only bits and pieces of scraps, when I get the time"  
  
~!~!~EnD oF fLaShBaCk~!~!~  
  
.*.*Gordo's POV*.*.  
  
After the brutal sound I heard at the end of mine and Lizzie's conversation-I was up worried all last night. I went to school tried and cranky. Ethan was asking about Lizzie and I told him that she had been kidnapped and he acted like he didn't know what I was saying. Other kids were worried as well. After school I went to the digital bean again-picking up a smoothie and walking over the path that Lizzie had walked that one day.  
  
I walked and didn't find anything so I just kept walking until I arrived at the McGuries'. I figured I might as well say hello to them so I knocked on the door. Matt answered  
  
"Oh hey Gordo, hows life treating you?" He cheerfully greeted  
  
"Not very good, I've been very depressed sense-you know" I said looking at the ground  
  
"Gordo-the police have been searching-belive me they'll find her" He said patting my shoulder  
  
"Not if I find her first" I said  
  
"Wanting to be *her* knight and shining armor?" He said tressing the *her* part of it  
  
"N-nO, I just miss her that's all" I admitted  
  
"Well I wonder why-maybe because you-" He tried to say but I soon cut him off  
  
"Matt, I've got to go-I'm going to go search for Lizzie or atleast clues" I said walking off realizing it was getting late  
  
I felt a tap on my shoulder after about 3 minutes-I quickly turnd around and slammed whoever it was onto the ground  
  
"Woah Gordo, if Lizzie would've taken practice from you-maybe she wouldn't have gotten kidnapped" Joked the person  
  
"Oh it's just you Matt" I laughed  
  
"Well I figured she's my sister so I better help you find her" He said  
  
I reached a hand down to help him up when he said no  
  
I questioned a what and he pointed to the ground. I slowly bent down and saw something that I was both sad and happy to see.....  
  
~End of chapter 4~  
  
A/N-CliFhAnGeR!i!i!i Wanna find out what happens next?  
  
~10 reviewers and you will~  
  
Love you all,  
  
xoxo,  
  
  
  
~*~*~LilWhiteGurl89~*~*~ 


	5. The Locket and The Bonoculars

Hey everybody, thx for ur awesome reviews  
  
~Disclaimer-Lets see I own....this.....wait not that..oh yeah..noo not that either..Well Guess I don't own anything~  
  
~10 new reviewers, come'on ppl you can do it~  
  
~Continued from when Gordo found that special something~  
  
~Chapter 5~   
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Oh my gosh Matt, we found something, yes we found something!" I yelled as I reached down and picked up a familiar heart shaped locket  
  
I opened it up and found a picture of a small blonde haired girl, hugging a curly haired young boy, both smiles on their faces. I even smiled as I though of her.  
  
"Well I'de like to know what it is too Gordo..." Matt said  
  
"It's the locket I gave Lizzie on her 13th birthday" I whispered  
  
"Oh..." was all he said  
  
"So she must have been kidnaped here, lets look around for some clues" I suggested  
  
He nodded his head  
  
I walked around in the street-seeing no cars coming. I was looking at the ground for burnt rubber tracks just in case they left in a hurry. I saw several-not knowing which one I started to follow one when I heard the voice of matt calling my name  
  
"Come here GORDO, you have to check this out!" is what he yelled  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm coming, I'm coming" I said running over to him  
  
"Look!" He said handing me a pink purse  
  
"Matt, why would I want a pink purse?" I questioned very, very confused  
  
"It's not yours dufuss, it belongs to my sister...yeah..hello?" He asked  
  
"Oh" I said  
  
I unzipped the purse open and looked inside. I found a picture abulm that had pictures of me,Miranda, the McGuire family and Ethan. Yes it belonged to Lizzie. I also found 3 lip glosses, and a blood stain on the strap of the purse. It looks like Lizzie must of put up a brave fight. I felt so sorry for her.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Matt asked  
  
"Well we call your mom and dad" I said as I grabbed my cell phone  
  
"Mrs.McGuire?......Yeah I have Matt and we're out searching for clues........ We'll be home by 7-promise..Yes Mrs.McGuire-we're fine...Okay I will....Bye" I said  
  
.*.*Lizzie's POV*.*.  
  
This guy still hasn't come back. Not that I'm complaining either. I'm just hungry, very cold, and still in pain.  
  
I got up just wandering around the small dark room. Just for something to do to keep from being bored. When I reached a small corner I saw something with lights. I reached down and picked it up. I soon realized it was my cell phone-and it worked.Yes I could call Gordo again! I hesitated; thinking if the guy would return or not and made my decision-I was calling Gordo.  
  
"Hello.." Gordo's voice paused  
  
"Oh Gordo thank god!" I kept my voice down  
  
"Lizzie?" He asked  
  
"Yes.." I said  
  
"I've missed you so much.." He said  
  
"Oh Gordo I've missed you so much you wouldn't know, I um I kind of miss you more than my own family" I whispered laughing  
  
"It feels so nice to hear you laughing-and happy" he said  
  
"Ya well I only get happy when I hear your voice" I said regretting what I said  
  
"Yea I-Um I found your locket and purse today-See McGuire I told you I would find you" He said  
  
"MY locketIi knew something was missing. Thanks Gordo" I said  
  
"What did that guy do to you when he caught you on the phone?" He asked with much concern  
  
I told him the story  
  
"Omg, Lizzie when I find the jerk that did that to you. Nobody and I mean nobody hurts my L-bestfriend" He said  
  
"Aww Gordo your so sweet-I wish I were with you right now instead of cooped up in here" I cried  
  
"Dont' cry Lizzie, it's going to be ok, I promise, just please don't cry" he pleaded  
  
"Ok Gordo I won't, so how have you been?" I asked  
  
"Miserable" he replied  
  
"Howcome?" I asked  
  
"Your not here to keep me happy" He said  
  
"Gordo I'm sorry, I shouldn't of left that day.." I said  
  
"No Lizzie-I'm sorry I should of walked you home like I was hoping too" He said  
  
"Hoping too?" I said gtting excited  
  
"N-w-yah, I was hoping too, um anyways do you know who kidnapped you yet?" He asked  
  
"No, all I know is his voice is very deep, he's very tall, and strong, strong arms, he also has a scar on his left wrist" I said  
  
"Ok, I'll keep out for that, your voice sounds weak" he said  
  
"Yea I'm very hungry, cold, and in pain, oh um if I hang up you'll know that he came in ok?" I said  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Gordo-you don't know how happy I am right now.." I said  
  
"Well I bet I'm happier" he argued  
  
"Oh yeah, care to prove it?" I asked  
  
"Sure, do you remember that truth or dare qustion you asked me?" he said  
  
"Yea" I said, confused with where this was going  
  
"Well you left before I could answer" he paused  
  
"Do you want to answer me now?" I asked  
  
"Ofcourse....I like you" he said  
  
Oh My Gosh!  
  
"M-Me?" I said breathing heavily into the reciever  
  
"Yup McGuire-you" he said sighing a sigh of relief I guess  
  
"Gordo, I-"   
  
UGH!!, stupid phone is dead!!!, UGH!!!  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
What was she going to tell me? Stupid phone...  
  
"And the award for worst timing goes too..." Said Matt  
  
Oh I forgot he was even here  
  
"Haha, very funny Matt.." I said  
  
"It is-you like her, she likes you," he laughed  
  
"She didn't *say* that" I defended  
  
"Ya but *you* did, and she *was* thinking it" he said  
  
"Whatever Matt, come on we got clues to find" I said  
  
"Uh, Gordo don't look now but there is a car parked down the street with a guy in it holding up bonoculars watching us...come to think of it-that was the same car I saw passing by right before I fell..." He said  
  
A chill ran down my spine  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked  
  
"Um..yeah and It seems to becoming closer and closer and..uh oh.."  
  
~End of Chaper 5~  
  
A/N-Ok there it is-hope you liked it  
  
10 new reviewers for another chp.  
  
Love ya  
  
xoxo,  
  
  
  
~*~*LilWhiteGurl89*~*~ 


	6. The Attack

Thank you all who reviewd on the last chapter and this story. This story is really fun to write, knowing there's people out there who like to read it. Epecially those big writers.  
  
I own nothing...*sniff*  
  
5 Reviews or maybe not a chp.7..srry I keep doing this but I wanna know when ppl lose interest of my story  
  
Im not trying to be rude and hold my story "hostage" catiedids.  
  
Setting: Continued from chapter 5   
  
Chapter 6 "The attack"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Oh what's that horrible smell..Oh my gosh It's me..Well I do have the same pair of ripped clothes that I got kidnaped in a week ago. I need a shower. Or some perfume.Maybe my keeper will let me out just long enough to take a shower..Maybe there is windows in the bathroom..and if there's a lock on the door..maybe just maybe I could make a run for it...But not tonight because it's getting late and I can sense it's dark outside. And I can't run away in the dark..But then he couldn't see where I was at though..No, I can't run away tonight..but if I wait to long, no telling what'd he do to me tomorrow.  
  
I got off of the chair and walked to the door, trying to pull it open, but it was locked again. When does he ever Unlock it.   
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Matt, just go hide behind a bush..Hurry!!" I yelled  
  
"What about you?" He said  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle it" I yelled  
  
''But-"  
  
''GO!" I said...he finally obeyed  
  
When the car was coming closer I shoved my cell phone in my pocket and threw the purse into the bush. The guy stepped out of his car and walked over to me. It was night time so I couldn't really see him that close. He was tall, and was wearing black clothes.  
  
"Hey kid what are you doing out here all alone?" He asked  
  
"What are you doing following us around?" I asked.. Ok maybe I was a little bit snobby. But I was freaking out. First Lizzie is Kidnaped here and then Matt and I are being followed  
  
"I suggest you don't get bitchy about this" He said  
  
Bitchy?! I don't think so  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I said  
  
"You don't need to know, and all I want to know is what are you doing here?" He said  
  
"You don't need to know" I said  
  
Suddenly he launched towards me. I yelped and leaned to the side, watching him fall to the ground. He got back up and started at me, I took off running telling Matt to go home and get help.   
  
"Come back here you little child!" The guy screamed  
  
I turned the corner and ducked behind a trash can. I heard no sound or footsteps and after a couple of minutes went by I slowly inched my head around the trash can and looked up. I seen nobody so I slowly got out of my position and started walking. Somebody grabbed my shoulder so I looked around and saw that same guy. I threw my arm up to meet his head and poke his eye. He screamed and let go of me, but soon caught me when I tried to run. I tried fighting but he punched my face.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled  
  
"Because I know why your outside" He said  
  
"I'm outside looking for something!" I yelled  
  
"More like someTHING, look GORDO, stop trying to find your precious Lizzie, because trust me, your not going to!" He screamed  
  
I looked at his wrist and I finally realized...This was the guy...  
  
"Where is she!" I yelled  
  
"Finally realized who I am now huh" He said  
  
"I don't know who you are but I know your Lizzie's kidnaper, and you better let her go!" I said  
  
"No, she's mine now, I can do anything I want with her" He said  
  
That made me so mad  
  
"Don't hurt her!" I said  
  
"I can if I want" He yelled  
  
That ticked me off, I punched him and tried to run when he grabbed me and threw me into his trunk.  
  
Matts POV  
  
I ran home as quick as I could.  
  
"MOM!! DAD!!!!"I yelled running into the kitchen  
  
"What Matt?" My mom screamed  
  
"The kidnaper....He took Gordo..I think he has Lizzie too..HURRY WE gotta go fine them!" I yelled out of breath  
  
"OK MATT HURRY LETS GO!!" Said my mom taking me with her running out the door  
  
"Where was he Matt?" ASked my mom  
  
"This way!" I said leading her to where Gordo once stood  
  
"Where'd he go, he was just here..and that car...the car isn't here either...OH NO HE TOOK GORDO!!"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I miss my home...I should just try and escape..but how.. I looked around the room, spotting a big metal thing that my 'master' had dropped when he hit me. I ran over and picked it up. Holding it, I thought up a idea. I got up and walked over to the door. I banged the weapon into the wall trying to make a hole.  
  
After about 10 hits, I finally made a hole. I reached my hand through and unlocked the lock and turned the doorknob and opened it. I was free!  
  
I slowly tiptoed out of my chamber and up the stairs into his house. Part of me wanted to just run straight out of the house, but the other part wanted to look around the house to see who it was. As I kept walking I found the kitchen. There was nothing important so I walked through the hall and into a small bedroom. I saw a bed,dresser and closet. I decided to investigate, so I walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. I saw pictures of me. Pictures of me skating, and pictures of me sitting on a bench. I started wondering where I was at and who I was with when the pictures were taken and I realized I was with Ronnie.   
  
A chill ran down my spine as I shut the drawer. It could have been somebody following us too. I looked in his closet and found a backpack. I unzipped it, pulled out a binder and opened it. Inside it had many dividers so whoever it was probably went to a high school. I pulled out a paper and read the name on it. I went back and read it again several times. Oh my god...My kidnapper *IS* Ronnie!!  
  
~End of Chappie 6~  
  
Ok I really don't like leaving cliffhangers..Ok I do..It's fun but what I have in mnd to write next would be better if it was in its own chapter. Don't worry guys I'll have it up in no time. But I would really like to hear from all of you and see if you like it or not..so please please please review. I like reading all ur *interesting* and *helpfull* comments.  
  
Lov ya'll  
  
xoxo  
  
~LilWhiteGurl89~ 


	7. The Emotions

A/n Hey Everybody, thx again for reviewing. I didn't think my story would be this good..I wish I was some BIG write like Tic-Tac2 or LadyRavan or summin like dat. I just wish that those BIG writers would ever read my story..not that I don't appreciate all of your guy's reviews; cuz I do!!  
  
Disclaimer: Bla bla bla....I think you know the answer to that right?  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
After I was thrown into the trunk I could smell a perfume like smell. The smell that a girl would only wear. But I recognize this smell. Ah Vanilla..Lizzie always wore Vanilla. Lizzie must have been captured this way. I wonder what she's doing right now.   
  
I suddenly heard the car come to a stop. I heard a door slam shut and footsteps comeing toward me. I heard the trunk opening. Atlas the cold air sucking its way onto my face.   
  
"Get out!" Is what the guy said  
  
I obeyed, thnking he'd be taking me to Lizzie  
  
He took my arm and led me into a house.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I heard a car drive up so I looked out the window and saw him getting out of his car. I panicked and threw the backpack back in the closet, and ran out of his room.   
  
Not searching the whole made me worry because I didn't know what door he would enter from and where I would exit too. I ran to the only place I knew of. The Kitchen. It was very dark inside so I couldn't see a thing and was not about to turn on a light.  
  
I got down on the cold floor of the kitchen, and started crawling, trying not to make a sound. I kept crawling until I entered a room with tables and furniture. I assumed it was the livingroom. Which meant I was probably close to the front door. That is probably where Ronnie will enter from which means I want to exit from the back way.  
  
I was just about to crawl the other way when I heard the sound of a key ratteling. I tensed up and ducked behind the couch, curled into a ball and put my head into my knees and tried not to breathe hard.  
  
I heard his shoes step against the carpet as he entered. I heard him whispering something. I knew he was crazy but not that crazy to talk to himself. I heard the sound of somebody elses footsteps also. The sound of that pattern was all to familiar.   
  
As I held my head up I quickly saw light. He must have turned on a lamp. I heard him say "Stay put if you move a muscle I'll kill you too"..Who was he talking to? Knowing me I had to find out. So I slid my head out of the side of the couch and saw Ronnie in a mask walking towards the kitchen. Oh no probably towards my chamber. I gotta get out of here and fast! I got up and almost fainted because of who I saw.  
  
Gordo looked at me and looked shocked. Why would Gordo be here to? Unless he was in this with Ronnie. No I don't think he'd do that. Snap out of it Lizzie, you've got running to do. I looked at the door. I got up enough courage to stand up and hoping Gordo wouldn't make a sound,I headed towards the door. I unlocked it and with a final glance at Gordo, I was gone.  
  
I couldn't help but smile when I took my last step off of the stairs that led unto the sidewalk. I hurried outside of the gate and started jogging along the road. I couldn't help but think why Gordo was there. Oh well, I've got to get home. If I know what way home is.  
  
I sensed somebody near by and turned around and my eyes met a person.  
  
I took a big step back and grabbed a stick that was on the floor.  
  
"Don't come any closer!" I whispered, afraid that Ronnie might still hear me  
  
"Lizzie it's me!" Hearing his voice made me weak again  
  
"G-Gordo?" I asked laying the stick down  
  
"Lizzie, your finally out of there!" He said coming close to me  
  
I steped back, still afraid at that moment  
  
"What were you doing at his house?" I asked coldly  
  
"He kidnaped me Liz, he brought me there, and I was very surprised seeing you in the livingroom, how'd you get out of your 'chamber'?" He asked  
  
"Omg Gordo, I thought you were in it with Ronnie..phew.." I said sighing and ashamed at what I thought  
  
"R-Ronnie? That was *Ronnie*! Ronnie did this to you!" He whispered  
  
"I'll tell you the story, but come'on we gotta get away from this neighborhood!" I said while gripping his arm.  
  
We kept walking and walking. Until we reached a small forestlike place.  
  
"Lizzie!" He said  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
And that's when he hugged me. Ah finally I got to feel safe  
  
We stayed like that for about 3 seconds until he pulled apart.  
  
"I really missed you, I'm so glad your safe, and that your ok. You are ok right? He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked  
  
"Oh Gordo, no. He just beat me a little." I said. Tears coming out of my eyes while thinking of what I went through.  
  
"Oh Lizzie, it's gonna be ok. I promise. We're going to get home, and your going to be safe. With me" He said while pulling me into a hug.  
  
Once he pulled away I spoke. "Gordo?" I asked  
  
"Yes?" He said looking at me  
  
"Hold me please...I..I felt so safe in your arms.. I'm so scared.." I cried  
  
"Ok, but first let's go find somewhere to rest" He answered  
  
I nodded my head and he picked me up.  
  
"Gordo, you don't need to carry me..I'm fine" I protested  
  
"You don't need to be doing alot of walking, you look weak,beat up, miserable" He said  
  
When he finally stopped, he sat me down by a tree.  
  
"I think this place will be fine for tonight. Maybe in the morning you could wahs your face and make sure your ok seeings how theres a pond near by" He said  
  
"Thank you Gordo" I said  
  
"Your welcome" He said while taking me into his arms and holding me. He leaned his back against the tree and sat me in his lap putting both hands around my waist. While I put wrapped my arms around him.  
  
I felt him reach behind him and take of his jacket.  
  
"Here" He said while drapping it across my body  
  
"You need to be warm" He finished  
  
"Thank you Gordo, for always being there for me, taking care of me, making sure I'm safe. your the only person I know that'd do that for me except for family. I'm really thankful to have you..as a friend, and I just want you to know that I never want to lose you Gordo..never" I finished, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lizzie, I would never let anything bad happen to you on purpose. As long as your with me I'll protect you. He'll never hurt you again Lizzie. I Promise." He said while hugging me tighter.  
  
I suddenly felt the urge to do something. Something that my emotions had dragged in by being away from him so long.  
  
"Gordo?" I asked  
  
"What?" he said looking down at me  
  
"One last thing.." I said  
  
"What's that?" He said  
  
I reached up and gave him the most passionist kiss I could ever give. I didn't want to pull apart. Kissing him felt so..so right. Like our lips were a magnet forse that only worked when pulled together.   
  
I finally pulled apart and said one last thing "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you" and drifted off to sleep, right there, that night, that place..in his arms.  
  
~End of chapter 7~  
  
Ok this was very very very!! Long. Wouldn't you say? PLz review and tell me what ur thinking and what I should do.  
  
And believe it or not..I wrote this all by myslef..I do have *sum* talent...  
  
I lUv ya'll  
  
xoxo  
  
*LilWhiteGurl89* 


	8. The kiss

Hey, I don't have much to say..Thx for ur precious Reivews  
  
Disclaimer=Say it with me...Chantelle Doesn't own Lizzie McGuire...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I awoke to the sound of birds chirping,sunshine,and the sound of water flowing. For once I woke happy. My eyes traveled their way down to meet a blond that was sleeping peacefully in my arms. She hadn't moved a bit sense last night. Look at that precious smile her lips hold. Like she knew she was safe in my arms.  
  
Looking at her lips made me remember last night all over again. But best of all, that kiss *she* gave me. It was so meaningful and...right. I never got a chance to kiss her back, still being in shock and all. But just the taste of her lips on mine..is a taste I could get used too.  
  
Still being tired, I tried to go back to sleep, but failed when I heard her mumbleing words "StopRonnieGordoHelpMeStopItRonnieNo"  
  
I then felt her wiggleing around. Ah a nightmare. I figured I should wake her up..so I did..although she looked so angelic sleeping.  
  
"Lizzie it's ok it's just a nightmare, I'm here" I whispered nudging her arm  
  
She finally awoke and her eyes fluttered open at me  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I had a strange nightmare that morning. Ronnie was back and he was hurting me. Gordo was just about to save me when I was woken up.  
  
I looked up at the person and realized who it was. I noticed that his eyes shown deep concern. I sat up; realizing that my body never left it's position from last night.  
  
"Goodmorning Gordo" I said with a yawn  
  
"Goodmorning...Are you ok now?" He asked lookng into my eyes  
  
"Huh..yeah Im fine...just had a bad dream that's all." I said while drowning into his eyes  
  
His eyes are so...magical. I've never seen eyes like that before in my 14 years of life. The way the light hits them is so perfect. I could stare into his eyes all day..if I could..  
  
I just sat there..starring at him, while he did the same to me. My eyes searched his face. For emotions, that he might hold. I looked at his lips.Then I realized I had kissed *him* last night. It was very long and deep, filled with a boatload of emotions. I tried to search his eyes again for any thought, or regrets he might of had, but for the first time in my life I couldn't find any. He finally stoped looking at me and started playing with his hands.  
  
He must be nervous..but for what? If anything I should be the nervous one here, I mean I did kiss him. I know he probably wants a explanation also. But I don't have one to give. Love doesn't need any explanations. Does that mean I'm in love with my best friend? All these questions I have will go unanswered if we don't talk about it.  
  
I postitoned my body in front of him. I sat indian styled and tried to think of where to begin.  
  
I looked around at the amazing veiw of where we settled at. Nice green grass,huge tall oak trees,crystal blue water flowing at a rapid speed. Wind blowing just a little bit. Then I looked back at Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, do you mind if we talk?" I asked  
  
"Sure, we can always talk, we've always did it before, so um..what would you like to talk about?" There was a nervous sound in his voice  
  
"Right, um..well see I bet you probably want an explanation for last night right?" I asked hoping he'd take the hint and I wouldn't have to mention the kiss  
  
"Um...for us running away from Ronnie? No I don't need an explanation for that" He said very calmly  
  
How can he be so calm? He's acting like nothing ever happened. Maybe he wants to forget it. Maybe I shouldn't even bring it up.  
  
"No, not that..I just..Well I..See your always there for me and...I don't know how to say this..exactly" I stuttered while looking away  
  
Sense when was I so nervous to talk to him  
  
He grabbed my hands gently and I tensed up qucikly. He noticed and pulled apart with a frown  
  
"Lizzie, you can always talk to me, about anything" He said  
  
About anything....those words kept ekowing their way through my ears into my brain!  
  
I looked back at him and spoke "Gordo...I kissed you last night, and I want to know what you felt, and if you didn't feel anything, that's ok too, I just want to know" I said..phew I said all that  
  
He looked very nervous "Lizzie, when you kissed me last night I was very surprised" He paused  
  
I guess he didn't like it  
  
"Oh" I said turning my head the other way  
  
"Um, I need some fresh air Gordo, I need to take a walk" I said fast..I had to get away..get away from him..that kiss didn't mean anything to him, and I just made a fool of myself...He doesn't like me and never will.  
  
I didn't wait for an answer..I jus got up and took off walking  
  
"Lizzie..wait!" He yelled and ran up to me  
  
I turned around and answerd "What do you want?" I said very coldly. I didn't expect it to come out that way..it just did  
  
"Sorry, but you didn't let me finish" He said  
  
"Gordo, it's ok. I understand that it meant nothing to you, so I'll leave you alone for a while and when I get back we can try to find our way home" I said trying to walk away  
  
But instead he pulled my arm around so I could face him. He took my hands and interwinded our fingers together. I looked at him concerned and tried to say something but he cut me off.  
  
"Lizzie..just be quiet for a second" he said  
  
So I did..and I noticed him leaning in towards me...When he stopped leaning I felt his lips on mine.  
  
He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around my waist,rubbing the small of my back.I closed my eyes, and enjoyed what was happening. I kissed him back while putting my arms around his neck. He kissed me with so much passion and emotion. Like he was letting his lips do the talking for him. When he finally pulled apart, he left me speechless.  
  
"Lizzie, I loved it when you kissed me last night, but I never got a chance to kiss you back, so I couldn't tell if I liked kissing you. So I kissed you right now, and yes I do like kissing you " He said  
  
"I..You...How....wow" I said while blushing  
  
He just looked at me  
  
"Gordo, I liked kissing you too" I said shyly while looking back into his eyes  
  
"I hoped so" He said while taking my hand.  
  
We started walking and just enoying eachothers company  
  
~End of chapter 8~  
  
This is the end of this story....  
  
J/k.....I still got another 10 more chaps probably...  
  
Please Review and let me know whatcha think  
  
Love ya'll  
  
xoxo,  
  
*LilWhiteGurl89* 


	9. The Kidnap

Hey everybody...I'm so glad all of you *like* my story...yes  
  
I don't know Why I'm not getting any more than 3 reviews per chapter  
  
But oh well..When I started this thing I said that if it just occupied 1 reader..then thats why I would write  
  
Disclaimer-ok I'm getting reallllllly tired of putting this in here..every chapter so if you readers read this right now, then I won't have to put this in another time(hopefully).   
  
I own nothing..if I did..I prolly wouldn't be here writing  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
It was the day after Gordo had kissed me. We were spending alot of time together and I loved it. Mostly because nobody could interupt us-sense we're all out alone in this big forest. I feel alot better just being with him and feeling his arms around me-holding me close. At first I thought it would be weird liking your guy-bestfriend but after we've been a couple for what-6 hours? I've kind of changed my mind. Gordo is so sweet and kind. He'd do anything for me..even if I was cold and all he had was a jacket, he'd give it to me.  
  
After geting lost in my thoughts, I felt Gordo wiggle a little bit-meaning he was just about to wake up. I quickly found myself back in reality and shifted to the side so he would feel more comfertable. Afterall I was laying on his lap-once again. What can I say..we fell asleep again in that same spot we did the first night, and in the same position.  
  
I saw his blue eyes flutter open, and when he found my face, I gave a sweet smile. He smiled back and caressed my cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Goodmoring Beautiful" He said while still yawning  
  
I laughed at this-knowing that he didn't even know what he was saying  
  
"Gordo! I look hitious! I havent had a bath in like...3 weeks, no make-up no hygiene, how can you say such a sweet thing? And your barely even awake" I said  
  
"Lizzieeee your always looking beautiful, I could have my eyes closed and still know that your 100 percent beauty, and I was just waiting to tell you, sense you are my girlfriend, and what I'm not allowed to say such things?" He asked pouting  
  
"Oh gordo, yes you can say anything you want to me, as long as it's nice, but thanks your so sweet" I said  
  
"Why are you so away from me..I thought I fell asleep with you in my arms?" He questioned  
  
"Oh, I thought you'd be more comfertable once you woke up" I said while looking away  
  
"That's crazy talk, come here" He said while looking at me seductively  
  
He then reached and drug me over to him and put me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me  
  
I looked into his eyes and he kissed my cheek  
  
While whispering into my ear "I'm much more comfertable this way"  
  
I laughed  
  
"So am I" I said while laying my head on his chest  
  
He just nodded  
  
"Gordo, I was just thinking, when are we going to head for home?" I asked  
  
Gordos POV  
  
I knew that question would be coming...and the truth was I didn't know which way home is.. I couldn't tell lizzie that though...I'd have her scared and worried about anything and everything..and most of all she would cry  
  
But I can't lie to her either..I promised myself I would never lie to her  
  
"Um, well...today...yah today would be good right?" I asked  
  
What a way to panick  
  
"Well..I don't know, I mean no telling where home is..Do you even know where it is?" She asked sitting up and looking at me seriously  
  
"Well...not actually..I've never remembered seeing a forest. But it has to be somewhere close to Ronnie's place right? Well do you know where Ronni'es place was?" I asked  
  
"Not really, when we dated he took me anywhere *but* his house" She said while shaking her head in disbelief  
  
"It's going to be ok Lizzie, don't worry" I said when she grabbed her stomach  
  
"No, it's not that Gordo..I just don't feel very good at the moment, my stomach hurts" She whined  
  
"Ok well how about I go see if I can find us some food?" I suggessted  
  
"Ok, I think I'll head down to that pond and take a bath" She said while standing up  
  
I stood up and protested "No Lizzie, do you think that's a good idea? You never know who could be out here"   
  
''Oh com'e on Gordo, nothing will happen" She said looking at me funny  
  
"Sorry I just don't want to lose you..again" I whispered looking at my shoes  
  
She tilted my chin up with her hand "Gordo, I'm yours forever, you won't ever lose me, now go get us some food will you..and when I'm done, I'll meet you back here" she said while giving me a hug and running off  
  
"Ok" I whispered off  
  
"Be care ful!!!" I yelled  
  
I went in a different direction-looking for some berries  
  
I spotted a apple tree and grabbed some apples-putting them in my pockets  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I walked on over to the pond I spotted yesterday while walking with Gordo. I looked around it to see if it was a safe place to bathe. Then I quickly took of my clothes-leaving on my underwear and bra, and jumped in the water. I jumped at first because it was a little bit cold but I then began thinking that I had no time to waste.  
  
Ahh the water felt so good, on my body and to drink. I finally got to wash my hair-even without soap I smelt good. Maybe now Gordo would hug me longer. I laughed at that thought. I heard the sound of somebody walking and guessed it might be Gordo so I ran to a big rock that by the wall of the pond.   
  
The person that was standing there was certainly no Gordo.  
  
IT WAS RONNIE!!!!!!!!  
  
I started shaking, not knowing what to do, what if he caught Gordo. A million things just went rushing through my head when I saw him  
  
  
  
"I know your here Lizzie, I saw you bathing, now be a good Little Girl and come here!!" He said  
  
Maybe if I stay quiet he'll go away  
  
Hah in ur dreams McGuire!  
  
"Ok, sense your not answering me I guess I'll get out my gun and try and find Gordo, and..kill him!" he yelled  
  
"NO!" I yelled  
  
"Ah there you are!" He said when I swam in front of the rock  
  
"Please Ronnie, ah I mean..uh" I said shaking  
  
Man Where is GORDO!  
  
"So you know it's me..well I guess I will have to kill you huh? Now come here!"  
  
"Please don't do this Ronnie, please just let me go! I won't tell anybody!" I tired to reason  
  
He came into the water and was swimming near me, now knowing how much of a bad swimmer I am, I tried to get away but failed  
  
"AHH! Let me go!" I screamed when he grabbed me  
  
"Shut up! And this will be less painful!" He screamed  
  
"GORDO HELP!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled  
  
He cupped my mouth shut and got me out of the pond while I was kicking at him  
  
GORDO"S POV  
  
I dropped and apple I was picking when I heard her voice. She sounded scared. I raced throught the forest and to ur camp place and didn't spot her. Then I thought of the pond.  
  
I ran as fast as I could and finally reached my desired spot and all I saw was Lizzie's clothes  
  
"LIZZIE???" I yelled  
  
Uh no....SHES GONE!!! I bet it was that damn good for nothing Ronnie.. I got to get home and tell everybody!  
  
~.:*:.End Of chp.9.:*:.~  
  
A/N-Hope you liked it  
  
thats it I guess..next chp up soon....if u want it  
  
lilwhitegurl89 


	10. Amnesia

True Love  
  
A/n~Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I posted 2 new stories.  
  
1.A Whole New World  
  
2. I Wanna Be Gordo's Girl  
  
HockeyLover~ Thanks for all ur reviews-I love all ur stories. I would review them but my comp. won't let me reivew to anybody. Im really sorry-I feel bad b/c all these ppl are reviewing *my* stories, and the least I could do is reivew theirs.  
  
To ALL my readers~I check out and read all of my signed reivews stories, and impressed by them.  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
Just when I thought I was safe, my guard let me down. Here I am back in my chamber-the newly fixed door is locked. Ronnie was...so mad at me for running away. He said that if he couldn't have me-nobody would. Last night when he kidnapped me again he raped me. He took the only thing I could keep to myself. I feel dirty,used,nasty,bad...every bad name in the book-had my name scribbled over it. If I ever did get Gordo back, he probably wouldn't want me anymore. Nobody wants to marry a non-virgin. Well those who care anyways.  
  
Oh this is so not fair. I hope Gordo got out of that forest and found home. I hope he stays there too!  
  
Nobodys POV  
  
"Matt get the door please, I'm cooking breakfast!" Mrs.McGuire shouted from the kitchen  
  
"Ok mom!" he shouted back.  
  
He answered the door and almost fainted.  
  
"GORDO!!" He shouted  
  
Gordo didn't say anything, he was still panting for air and shaking.  
  
Mr.Mcguire came and got Gordo in the house and sat him down on the couch. Waiting for a explanation.  
  
"Lizzie's...RONNIE!...Gone...my fault" He managed to get out  
  
"Gordo honey, here's some water" Mrs.McGuire said handing him a glass of water to calm his nerves.  
  
He drank it and began to speek. "I found Lizzie, she was in Ronnie's basement. Together we escaped but Ronnie caught us in that big forest thing. He kidnapped Lizzie again and I have a feeling that she's back in that chamber of his!" He said all in one breath  
  
"My baby!" Jo Cried  
  
"I know what forest your talking about, me and Melina took Marjie and Moe there once. Do you remember what Ronnie's house looked like?" Matt asked  
  
"It was at night! It's a big house, with a big wired fence on the outside. There should be a blueish gray van outside of it too." Gordo said getting up  
  
"Ok Jo, get them in the car while I call the police!" Sam said  
  
When everybody was gathered in the car Sam spoke again. "Ok the police is here and is gonna follow us over there! Let's go get Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I heard footsteps and the turning of a knob. Great. I wish he'd just leave me alone. I don't want him! I want Gordo!  
  
"Why Good morning Lizzie" He said while coming over to me and caressing my cheek.  
  
I jerked my face and turned while saying "Get away from me you jerk".  
  
Ok maybe I should have said that but I was mad and angry and sad!  
  
"Jerk? I guess you didn't like last night then. Well I did. It was to my pleasure too. I was thinking about doing it again!" He said with a evil smirk on his face  
  
I just gave him a dirty look and looked down.  
  
He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him and kissed me hard. So hard that I couldn't brake it. When he stopped I yelled.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME! I HATE YOU!" I yelled  
  
"So you want it the hard way. Ok well suit yourself" He said while throwing me down on the floor.  
  
I started crying thinking today was going to be a repeat of last night. No I wouldn't let him do that to me again! I could get pregnant! I started fighting him but his grip was so hard. He punched me in the head with his fist and just kept punching. I could feel my head starting to bleed and I felt dizzy. I felt him taking off my clothes but then I heard the door swing open and that's when I went black.   
  
Nobody's POV  
  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" a police officer yelled to Ronnie.  
  
Ronnie stopped what he was doing and quickly got up from the floor and left Lizzie laying there.  
  
"Sir this is not what your thinking!" Ronnie said trying to cover up  
  
"Oh but it is!Ronine your under arrest, anything you have to say will be in a court of law, please remain silent" (a/n-I 4get what all they say actually) A police officer said coming to Ronnie and handcuffing him.  
  
She took him outside of the house and searched him, finding a knife in his pocket. She put him in the back of the police car and drove off to the station.  
  
The other officer knealed down by Lizzie and called the fire department people in. They checked her heartbeat and discovered she was still breathing but very unconscious. They put her on the gurny and put her in the ambulence-taking off in a speed to the hospital.  
  
2 dectectives stayed and searched the whole house-trying to find evidence to charge him with.  
  
Mr and Mrs. McGuire,Matt, and Gordo were ordered to stay in there car the whole time. When they saw the ambulense take off-they followed it off to the hospital.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*At the Hospital*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie was taken into the emergencey room and got operated on. Doctors found that she was badly beatn and raped. The police had told them that if they hadn't got there sooner, she would've gotten raped again, but this time-she wouldn't of made it. Lizzie had lost alot of blood. Her left eye had a big black and purple circle around it. She had big red brusies around her arms and at the side of her head. They had to bandage her head because of the amount of blood releasing. Her heartbeat had increased alot.  
  
After the Doctor's were done they came and talked to Lizzie's family and friends in the waiting Room.  
  
"We're happy to say that Lizzie is alive, but was badly beaten and raped. She has losted heavy amounts of blood. She has brusies all over her body. In about an hour we'll allow family ONLY to see her-2 at a time. We have discovered that she has a bad case of Amnesia, so beware" And with that he left.  
  
Miranda was there by now and had heard the terribly news.  
  
Gordo tried his best to calm down Miranda's crying. Mr and Mrs.McGuire had thanked Gordo for rescuing their baby. Matt had also thanked him. Gordo felt proud. But inside he was hurting. He wanted Lizzie to remember him. How could Ronnie have raped her! This is bad..very bad!  
  
An Hour had passed and Lizzie's family had been in and out from seeing her. The doctors had stopped Gordo and Miranda from going in but soon gave them the ok when Mr.McGuire told them that they were family. With Big smiles on their faces-the two amigo's entered the room to see their 3rd Amigo.  
  
They found Lizzie wide-awake and starring at them.  
  
"Hi Lizzie.." Miranda said coming closer to her and sitting on the chair that was next to her bed  
  
"I'm sorry, I..I don't know who you are" Lizzie said teary-eyed  
  
Miranda looked as if she was was gonna cry so Gordo same over and sat on lizzie's bed and reached for her hand  
  
"NO! Get away from me! Your a guy! I can't trust guys! Only family!" Lizzie said, she started yelling and crying, and that's when the nurses came in and told Miranda and Gordo that they had to leave. Miranda walked out crying while Gordo shook his head in disbelief.  
  
====================================================================================  
  
A/n~ There it is...Yup she had amnesia *Yes!I'm finally to that part!*  
  
Next chapter is gonna tell you why she's afraid of guys and how long and yada yada yada. All the good information  
  
Please R&R  
  
XOXO,  
  
Lilwhitegurl89 


	11. The Boyfriend

True Love   
  
Disclaimer-Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.   
  
A/N~OMG! I got lots of reviews...Thanks so much guys! Woohoo I'm so happy!   
  
=====================================================================================   
  
Chapter 11   
  
It had already been 2 whole days sense Lizzie was released from the hospital and sent home. Today was monday and that meant it would be her first day back to school. The doctor had explained to Mr. and Mrs. McGuire about Lizzie's condition. Lizzie had lost her memory and the Doctor didn't know exactly when she'd retrieve it. He also said that sense the only thing Lizzie knew before she blacked out, was what Ronnie had done to her.   
  
That had made a terrible impact on her. She couldn't remember anyting but all she knew was that she couldn't let *men* be trusted around her. Only her dad and brother. Atleast she remembered what they looked like, but nothing else about them ammused her.   
  
So because of that Gordo wasn't allowed to visit her while she was home that weekend. Miranda could come but Miranda didn't like it much. It hurt her seeing Lizzie that way. It was like meeting a whole different person, not Lizzie her B.F.F. Miranda tried to talk her into seeing Gordo, seeings how it was *Lizzie's* desision not to trust the male species, not her family's.   
  
But all Lizzie would say was "He's a man, can't trust a man" and she would burst into tears. Now Miranda would've pushed her more but knew it was best to stop. She didn't ant Lizzie crying and thinking about it more than she already was.   
  
Mr. and Mrs. McGuire spent quite an amount of time with Lizzie over the past weekend. They were devastated with the Doctor's news. That's why they did their best to help with Lizzie's memory. The doctor had said that if Lizzie went along with her regular routine she did almost everyday, then some day along the line she would have her memory restored, he just didn't know when.   
  
Lizzie agreed with everything he said, she just wanted to come within *No* contact with guys. Normally her mother would have tried talking with her about her problem, like she *always* does. However Jo knew her daughter was going through a bad time right now, and that she had *already* gone through a bad experience with Ronnie. Jo just wanted Lizzie to be happy and feel comfertable-with the time being. But she knew with time that Lizzie would have to talk with Gordo.   
  
Gordo on the other hand was on the verge of going insane! He always went to Lizzie to help him with his problems, but this time he couldn't. He couldn't believe that she couldn't trust men. He felt like killing Ronnie for what he did to her! He made her this way!   
  
If it wasn't for him, Lizzie probably would've been hanging with Gordo right now. Gordo didn't mean to sound selfish, it's just that he finally just got used to liking they way she felt in his arms, and the way her lips touched his, and the way she would whisper soothing sounds to him at night. But no0o0o0o she couldn't now.   
  
Gordo hadn't seen her sense that day at the hospital. He did feel bad for Lizzie. Sure it hard for her to go through! Heck, she didn't remember anybody! Or anything. She was probably having a hard time too, being scared and everything.   
  
He had spoken with Mrs.McGuire and she had told him that give it time. Lizzie will eventually come to him. He explained how they had recently just began dating and that this was completly unfair. Mrs.McGuire had been so thrilled about their relationship. Miranda found out too and was thrilled.   
  
Nobody had told Lizzie that Gordo was her boyfriend though. But she did find out-later that day at school.   
  
"Um, Miranda, are we um, are we *walking* to school?" Lizzie asked while they stepped out her door.   
  
"Ya Lizzie, I was wondering if Gordo could walk with us? He does all the time" Miranda asked   
  
"Miranda! How could you ask such a thing! You know how I feel about men! And if Gordo doesn't look like a MAN to you, I'd-" Lizzie started shouting   
  
"Hold it! Woah, slow down!" Miranda said trying to get a word in.   
  
Lizzie just gave her a look to die.   
  
"Fine, I guess we'll just go to school then" Miranda said shugging.   
  
During the time that Lizzie was at school, she sat at the back of the class,ate lunch in the library, and sat at the front of the bus. Yup, she wanted no contact with the opposite sex. She said goodbye Miranda and went up to her room to do her homework. She was so thankful that Gordo didn't try talking to her.   
  
Just then a note fell out of her backpack. In order for her to see who it was from-she had to read the entire note.   
  
Lizzie-   
  
I know that these past days have been hard on you, they've been hard on me too. We were best friends, we did everything together. I missed you so much when you got kidnapped but then when I found you, we escaped. That's when we became 'more than friends'. I was so happy when we were together, to hold you and comfert you. But I understand that you don't feel safe around males other than your family-and I respect that. I just want you to know that I'd never lay a hand on you-maybe to wipe away a tear or hug you but that's it.   
  
Friends Forever   
  
Gordo.   
  
Lizzie started thinking...she didn't know he was her *boyfriend*   
  
~.::**::.~ End of chp.11   
  
AN-Hey..Next chp recap-What will Lizzie think?Will she talk to him or not?Will she break up with him or not? Will she gain her memory or not?   
  
PLease R&R   
  
xoxo   
  
LiLWhiteGurl89 ~.::**::.~ 


	12. The talk

True Love  
  
A/N-I've been on spring break sorry that I haven't updated sooner.  
  
Disclaimer~Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Chapter 12 "The talk"  
  
After finding out that Gordo was her boyfriend, Lizzie's perspective on him had changed. She   
  
wondered if anybody knew and if they did, why didn't they tell her. She thought of one person that could have known. Miranda. Lizzie felt like yelling at her right now but couldn't because her memory wasn't fully recovered yet.She wanted to go to her mother but thought it might not be best to. The only person that could help her with thiswas her boyfriend.  
  
  
  
Lizzie knew the danger of doing this. She couldn't trust men. Not after Ronnie. But if Gordo said he was herboyfriend and best friend, maybe it wouldn't be that bad. As much as she wanted to just rewind her life-she couldn't. What was done, is done. Lizzie rememored her family a little bit. The doctor said in about a month she should be perfectly fine. Although he didn't know when she would feel comfertable around men.  
  
Talking with Gordo wouldn't be *that* bad. Lizzie might grow to trust him more. She knew she had to talk to him,and there was no getting out of it. So she figured she'd invite him over after she did her homework.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gordo was risking alot by giving Lizzie the note. He knew how the old Lizzie would have reacted but not the new Lizzie.He really wanted to talk to her though. He had kept in touch with Miranda,so ofcourse he knew what was happening with Lizzie.He just wanted to prove to her that she could trust him. It had been 4 days sense she had been released from the hospital and he couldn't take it anymore. It was a tease to see her at school today. He wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be alright,when he saw her frown or cry.  
  
It took everything for him not to say anything to her, or even come close to her. He knew he had to do something though.That's when he got the idea of the note. He wrote it during lunch, and with the help of Miranda distracting her, he got the note into her backpack.He hoped it wouldn't confuse her, or make her mad. He had to stop worrying though, when the time was right-she'd come to him.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie was done with her homework, and noticed that she'd put this talk off long enough. It was  
  
time to talk to Gordo. She told her mom and dad that she was inviting Gordo over and they gave her the ok.  
  
Mrs.Gordon=Hello?  
  
Lizzie=Hi, um can I talk to Gordo  
  
Mrs.Gordon=Hi Lizzie,sure you can. Hold on  
  
Gordo=Hello?  
  
Lizzie=Hi, um can you come over. We need to talk.  
  
Gordo=.........sure. I'll meet you in 5 minutes.  
  
Lizzie=bye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the doorbell rang, Lizzie jumped. She wasn't ready. But she knew she had to do it. She  
  
slowly walked over to the door and answered it.  
  
"Um..H..Hi" She stummbled  
  
Gordo just gave a light smile.  
  
His insides were like a race car going 100 mph. He didn't know what she was thinking, or going to say.  
  
He didn't even know what to do.  
  
"Uh, please come in" Lizzie said while leading him into the living room.  
  
She sat down on the couch and watched him sit down next to her.  
  
Gordo knew what he was doing, he just had to know how far to take it.  
  
Lizzie seemed startled at first but decided to calm down.  
  
"You um.....wanted to talk" Gordo said while looking at his fingers.  
  
"Oh! Um....Kind of" Lizzie said  
  
Gordo nodded  
  
"About....about the note you gave me" She paused. "Nobody told me you were my..my boyfriend so I didn't know. I still don't have much of my memory back but I just thought that you should know.,.....know.." She tried to say.  
  
This was scarring Gordo."Know what?" He asked  
  
Lizzie stiffened. "Know that I don't trust men. If you were my boyfriend Gordo, how could you have let Ronnie r...rape me....HOW COULD YOU!" She yelled  
  
"Lizzie I-" He tried to say.  
  
"No! You don't know, nobody ever will! I went through pain! Pain Gordo! He took the only thing from me! I lost my memory alright, but I still remembered everything that prick did to me! I was scared! And  
  
where were you?! Nowhere!" She yelled.  
  
"Lizzie don't!" Gordo yelled.  
  
"No Gordo! Listen. I think it's best that I brake up whatever we had or may have. I don't even know what it was that we had. Because I don't remember anything about you. I'm sorry but can we please just remain friends, so I can get to know you better?" She asked.  
  
Gordo's eyes almost popped out of his head at that point. No way was he expecting this.  
  
"If you want..I suppose that's best....I...guess" He reasoned. He didn't want to seem hurt, but he was.  
  
"I'm really sorry Gordo-I hope we can still be friends-I'll get to trusting you more..hopefully" She said.  
  
He got up to hug her but she backed away."Sorry..I...I can't hug you" She said  
  
"Right...right" Gordo said while walking out of the house.  
  
~.::**::..~End of chp.12  
  
Ok, it wasn't the best of my chps but I had to put the break-up somewhere.  
  
PLease R&R.  
  
LWG89 


	13. The Memory

True Love  
  
Disclaimer-Disney owns Lizzie McGuire.  
  
A/N-Have you guys read that it's against fanfiction's law for an author to post a Authors Note as a chapter? They say we're only suppossed to put them before or after our story chapter. The site also says that we're not to use our A/N for a chat either. Doesn't that suck?  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 13  
  
  
  
Lizzie was sad that she left Gordo the way she did, but she had no other choice. She didn't want him to hurt just because she couldn't remember him. For some reason a tear made it's way slowly down her cheek. Her self-conscious told her that she was doing the wrong thing, but her head was telling her the opposite. Now her head was starting to hurt.  
  
She decided that she would probably feel better once she took a nap.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Gordo passed his house. He wanted to go anywhere but there. It was there that had numerous pictures of Lizzie, it was there where his mom and dad would ask about her, it was there where his room sat, everyday where Lizzie would come to.  
  
Just friends was all she wanted to be. *Just friends.* How could a person break up and say that they wanted to be *just friends*? Gordo didn't understand.  
  
He knew that this wasn't Lizzie. At least not the Lizzie he knew and loved.  
  
He surley hoped that she would regain her memory though. He knew she was hurting inside. Heck! He was, and it wasn't even invloving him! He had to remain strong though-nobody could know what he was going through.  
  
He stopped walking when he found himself in the middle of a park. Hardly anybody was there. *Great* he thought. *Just a place for me to sit back and wallow* Not long before after he sat on a nearby bench, had somebody joined him.  
  
"Gordo, what's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be at Lizzie's?" The hispanic chick asked.  
  
Gordo looked up and saw the worry in her eyes. He couldn't lie to his best friend. "I was. But I left early".  
  
"Oh. Howcome?" Asked the brunette.  
  
"It's not really important Miranda" He said, focus totally on his shoe.  
  
"Gordo! You're in a park, on a bench, looking sad, and alone. You *do* know I'm smarter than that don't you?" She joked.  
  
Gordo shurgged. "Yeah, sorry. Look, you have to *promise* not to tell. I don't want everybody in the whole wide world knowing, or just the ones with computers." He paused and she nodded. "Lizzie broke up with me."  
  
Miranda's eye's almost did a frontflip. "WHAT!"  
  
"Calm down! Yes she broke up with me, said it would be better if we were just friends, look I gotta go, see ya later!" He said walking away.  
  
He left Miranda there, sitting in shock.  
  
But what they didn't know, was that there was a certain person their that heard their whole conversation.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Gordo was almost to his door when he felt the presense of another person. He looked around, and there stood Parker.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked.  
  
"Woah, I'm not here to make enimies, but I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me friday?...and maybe go out with me?" She asked innocently.  
  
Gordo, who was gulliable right now, who was in a lonely position, and very sad agreed, and said yes that he'd be Parkers boyfriend. With a light hug Parker said thanks and followed him up to his room for studying help.  
  
Gordo was happy that he got another girlfriend-whom he'd be loyal too. However she was no Lizzie. Gordo rubbed his head. *Forget Lizzie! She doesn't want you! She was just being nice when she said she wanted to be just friends* He thought.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Lizzie rubbed her eyes, answering the phone that woke her rest.  
  
"Hello?" She quietly asked.  
  
"Hey Lizzie did you finish your math homework?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Um, I think so yeah, hold on let me check." The blonde said.  
  
Lizzie hurridly fled across her room and accidently tripped and fell. She got up, brushed it off and found her math homework.  
  
"Miranda, remember that week before I was kidnapped when Ethan Craft asked us to that party? Well anyways sense Gordo is my boyfriend, I'm gonna ask him if he wants to go. It's not until this friday" Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah I'm gonna go-WAIT! How'd you remember that? And Lizzie you broke-Oh my god! Lizzie you have your memory back!!! Quick test. Where'd I go this summer?" The brunette asked.  
  
"Mexico DUH!" Lizzie stated.  
  
"Oh my gosh Lizzie! It's great to have you back! But uh...you might not want to ask Gordo about going" She said while lowering her voice.  
  
"Why not Randa?"  
  
"You might not want to hear this but.....you broke up with Gordo today. You told him you wanted to be just friends. See the old you became afraid of guys sense what happened with Ronnie" Her best friend solomnly explained.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! MIRANDA! What am I supposed to do now?! He's probably so hurt! I got to talk to him! I got to go, I'm going over to his house! Bye" She hung up and headed straight to Gordo's house.  
  
==============================================================  
  
Mrs.Gordon was happy to hear from Lizzie that she regained her memory. She told her to go right on up to Gordo's room. So she did.   
  
But what she found was not what she wanted. When she opened the door a little, she found Gordo sitting on his bed watching tv, but in his arms were *Parker*. The two looked happy together so Lizzie quietly left crying.  
  
She quickly hurried down the stairs and ran all the way home. *How could he?!* She thought.  
  
She had ruined the only good part about her life. Gordo had belonged to a different girl.  
  
==============================================================  
  
End of chapter 13.  
  
Please R&R. Sorry this is so short.  
  
LWG89 


	14. Cookies,milk, and moms

True Love  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Lizzie McGuire and Company.  
  
I apologize for such a long wait, I've kind of put this story on a break, and now I'm back into it. So you should expect regular updates from me just like I use to.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
==================================================================================  
  
I cried myself to sleep last night. I didn't want to admit that I had dumped Gordo, because of my own selfish reasons, and then recovered my memory and still expected him to be single! I should've known that Parker would've taken any open oppertunity she got to get him. I can just imagine what thoughts must've been going through Gordo's mind. 'What a selfish girl she is!' 'She dumped me!' 'She doesn't love me!'  
  
He probably never wants to speak to me again. I told him that we could be friends. How could I have been so naive! People always say that, and it's like it's bad luck! Every couple that breaks up never turn out to be 'friends' It would be very awkward.   
  
Part of me should be happy that he's moved on, but the other part wants to be selfish. I want to ask him back, for his forgiveness, for him to be mine, and only mine. I'm afriad of rejection though. What if he was to say terrible words to me, or what if it turns into this big 'ol fight that turns us against eachother for life, and AFTER life! No, I wasn't going to do that, I can't.  
  
I've been laying in my bed all day, just watching tv, but not knowing what's going on. No, I'm too busy thinking about him...like I have nothing better to do. I was a horrible person to him.   
  
"Lizzie? Are you okay? Can I come in?" My mom yelled from outside my door.  
  
I sighed. I wanted to be by myself, so I would lay in my own pity, feel sorry for myself, yup that's the life.  
  
"Go ahead mom" I calmly replied.  
  
She walked in with a tray full of chocolate homebaked cookies and a glass full of fresh milk. 'This is her way from bribing me to tell her what's going on' With a smile on her face, although quite concerned, she made her way over to me and sat on my bed.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it honey?" She asked.  
  
'I guess I forgot to mention that my memory had came back..oops'  
  
I don't want to open my mouth, because I know as soon as I do, I'll start crying my eyes out.   
  
"Mom, it's terrible, I-dumped-Gordo-because-I-was-being-selfish-I-got-my-memory-back-and-found-out-that-Parker-got-him-and-I-don't-and-I'm-such-a-loser" I cried.  
  
'Where is some tissues when I need them!'  
  
My mom hugged me. "Oh honey, now you got your memory back and-wait YOU GOT YOUR MEMORY BACK! Oh honey!!!"  
  
Great...At the time I'm not feeling good, she decides to get all 'lifetime movieish'  
  
I pulled away. "Mom...what about Gordo, what do I do!" I groaned wiping my tears from my cheeks.  
  
" If you really love him, and he really loves you, then don't worry about it, let fate do it all for you, but don't let him get away. Don't just give him to Parker, if you love him." She advised.  
  
Well-well-well, just when I think she's gonna come up with something cheesy, she shocks me!  
  
Hugging her, I said thanks, took the cookies and milk, and she left downstairs.  
  
After thinking about what she had said, I realized that she was right. I got the phone and dialed Miranda's number.  
  
=================================================  
  
Miranda-Hola  
  
Lizzie-Hi Randa-I need your help......  
  
=================================================  
  
I told her the story, and we came up with a plan to get Gordo back. I was going to talk to him, while Miranda distracted Parker.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Ok, I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I miss Lizzie! Miss is an understatement! Gordo-Gordo-Gordo, she dumped me though. She made it clear that all we are is friends I'm beginning to not like that word. I don't know, maybe Parker will make me forget all about Lizzie. Parker is nice and pretty, I should atleast give her a chance, and last night I did. I didn't mean to kiss her, but once I did, I liked it. Maybe it won't be a bad thing. Maybe Lizzie was suppossed to dump me. Maybe Parker is 'the one'.  
  
I went downstairs to answer the door and there, standing oh-so-beautiful was.....Lizzie  
  
Why do I say her name so disgustidly? She toyed with my heart that's why! I have to forget about her..but how when she's making this so hard!  
  
"Hi Gordo" She said  
  
"Hi, come in?" I asked and she nodded.  
  
We sat down on the couch.  
  
"Gordo, I dumped you yesterday because I still didn't know who you were, but now I do. I regained my memory while talking to Miranda on the phone. I'm so sorry." She said while looking into my eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, how am I suppossed to beleieve that?" I asked.  
  
"Because David Zephyr Gordon, I love you, always have, sense that one day we met at the park, on the swings" Wow, she had just proven her memory to me.  
  
I hugged her. "Lizzie your back! I'm sorry"   
  
"Gordo I've missed you" She said and kissed me passionatly. I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her waist, while she grabbed my neck with her arms. We started taking the kiss deeper, when she laid me back on the couch and positioned herself on top of me, and started kissing my neck, while I rubbed her legs up and down. We were so into eachother-I didn't hear the door turn.  
  
"GORDO how could you!!"  
  
I looked up and saw a very furious Parker. She looked like she was about to kill Lizzie.  
  
I stood up and ran over to Parker.  
  
"Parker, please let me explain please"  
  
"Not until she leaves." She replied.  
  
I looked at Lizzie. "Lizzie, would you mind leaving?"  
  
She looked so hurt, she ran outside.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
Ahhh I'm sorry this is soooooo short!!! The story has only about....3-6 chappies left.  
  
I updated my other story "A whole new world"  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Much Love,  
  
LWG89 


	15. What plan?

True Love  
  
Disclaimer- Disney owns Lizzie McGuire and Company.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
================================================================================  
  
It was a week after Parker had ran into Gordo and Lizzie...on the couch. Lizzie had told Miranda everything, and how she and Gordo kissed. After talking about it, the two understood that Gordo really liked Lizzie, but Parker was overpowering him. Miranda had thought up a plan and after many, many, and I say many compromises, Lizzie had agreed.   
  
For her to get Gordo to like-like her again, and get away from Parker, she had to have little contact with Gordo. That way each time that he did see her-we would want to see her more. Then the more time they saw eachother, she could make her move, and Gordo would say adios to dear little sweet, innocent Parker.   
  
So far their plan had been working. Miranda would watch Gordo, mostly everytime Lizzie would walk in front of him, and his eyes would be almost glued to her. A monkey would be able to tell he was falling for her. And each time Gordo would come to talk to her, Lizzie would only talk for a little while. She'd then make up an excuse to leave. You could almost see the dissapointment in those deep blue eyes of Gordo's.  
  
Parker thought that she had Gordo, so she thought it would be safe to go away for the weekend.  
  
That's when Miranda's plan became more-exciting. The two knew that with Parker being away for the weekend, and Gordo wanting Lizzie, she'd probably win, and their plan would be "Mission Acomplished''  
  
Some might think that their plan is evil-minded, kaneeving, and down right brutal, but they weren't trying to hurt anybody. Lizzie just really wanted and loved Gordo and Miranda could tell that this blond was not going to put up an un-fair fight.   
  
And as usuall, their thoughts were right. Gordo had asked Lizzie over for a movie. So Lizzie had gone over to Miranda's to get ready.  
  
"Lizzie, when Gordo see you, he's gonna be all over you! You're working that outfit chica!"  
  
"You think so 'Randa?" Lizzie said while turning around to model her outfit.  
  
"Oh girl, I know so!"  
  
Lizzie was wearing tight jeans that she had recently got from the style shack. They seemed to fit just right. They hugged all of her curves. She was also wearing a Yellow shirt that fit perfect. Miranda had done her hair for her, and make-up. Her hair was hanging long, with dazzeling medium sized curls.  
  
"Now let's go over the plan again!" The burnette suggessted.  
  
Lizzie shrugged. ""Randa! Ugh fine. While we're watching the movie I..."  
  
================================================================================  
  
Gordo had knocked on the Sanchez door, and waited to be greeted. Few minutes later Miranda greeted him, and they made casual talk until Lizzie came down. Gordo was thinking how amazing she looked. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Miranda noticed and winked at Lizzie. Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Ready to go handsome?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Uh-um ok. Bye Miranda" He said.  
  
Lizzie said her goodbye's and started walking with Gordo's to his house. The two love-birds didn't say much. Lizzie was thinking up her plan and Gordo was thinking about Lizzie. Gordo got up enough courage to hold her hand. Lizzie was happy because,she really didn't want to do what she was suppossed to. She didn't want Gordo to think she was 'throwing herself' at him. She didn't want to come off as a slut either.  
  
When they arrived at Gordo's, she found out that niether of his parents were home. They had to stay late working, and gave him money to order pizza.   
  
"So it looks like it's just you, me, dinner, and a movie!" Gordo said as they entered the livingroom.  
  
================================================================================  
  
Hope you like it! Let me know wut u think..even if it's bad. Please R&R  
  
Much Luv,  
  
LWg89 


	16. It's either me or her!

True Love  
  
Disclaimer- Disney owns Lizzie mcGuire and Company.  
  
This is the second to last chapter! Yes, the next chapter is the last! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Previous-  
  
"So I guess it's just you, me, dinner and a movie!" Gordo said as they entered the livingroom.

* * *

Gordo and I just made small talk before the pizza came. And when it did we sat down and ate it. Still we didn't really say much. After that we went into the livingroom and while Gordo put in "The Matrix" I positioned myself on the couch. After he put the movie in he flopped down right next to me. If you're wondering about the movie-I hate that movie. But if my plans went right, I wouldn't have to watch the movie. It hadn't even been 30 minutes, and I felt Gordo's arm around my shoulder. I didn't know whether to take it as 'I-like-you-" or "You're-my-friend", so I just smiled up at him. Nope, I didn't even rest my head on his shoulder.  
  
When the movie was almost over, Gordo's cell started ringing and when he answered it, he quickly shot up from the couch and went into the other room. I sat there for a moment, but then looked at my cell phone because it started beeping. Oh crud! Miranda had sent me a txtm wondering how it was going. I started punching in words but the sound of Gordo's voice was hearable so I decided to listen to what he was saying. I kept hearing him say the word "sweetie"...ok my senses tell me that Gordo would only call a woman that. And I know he wouldn't call any woman in his family, so it must be Parker.  
  
Ok, this was getting interesting. He's talking to her all sweet and stuff! This is so confusing. I thought he liked me! He looked like he was umcomfertale though. He would pause and say words like he was distracted by something else. I lowered my head. Then my cell phone started ringing. I jumped as for it scared me at first. I answered it by demanding a "hush!" in a very low whisper, then I looked back into the kitchen and saw that Gordo hadn't heard. 'He's probably to engrossed with his conversation with that..that boyfriend stealing hussie!' I was shocked at my thought. How could I think that? That's not like me! I almost started questioning myself more, until I realized that Miranda was on the other line.  
  
I brought the phone up near my mouth. "What 'Randa?" I asked impatiently.   
  
"Well, you never replied to my TxTm! So things are that good huh? Good wo-"  
  
"No!" I paused. Hearing how excited she was, despite that fact that I was already saddened enough by my own misfortune. "Sorry, I didn't mean to answer it that coldly. Look Miranda, I still think he likes P-Parker" I said in a low whisper.  
  
"W-what!?" She asked. I remained silent so she continued. "Lizzie come'on! He couldn't possibly like Parker! Not from what all you two had!"  
  
"That's just it Miranda! We don't have anything now! I done ruined it! He's never going to like me again in that way! It's impossible!" I almost started crying, but I couldn't let Gordo see me like this.  
  
"Lizzie, just...MAKE him like you! You can do it! Just...I don't know, just follow our plan!" She pleaded.  
  
Ugh, why did she care so much if we got back together or not! It wasn't her who would look embarrassed or heartbroken! It would be me! I wish she'd stay out of this! This is not her battle! It's mine! I was so mad at everything right now, and not wanting to say something I'd regret to her, I quickly sighed and hung up the phone. I heard Gordo saying his good-byes to Parker, so I rushed over to my spot on the couch and thought for a moment.  
  
Miranda was kind of right in her own way. If you loved somebody, if you truely loved them, then nothing would get into the way. And sometimes I might forget that he even likes me. But I know what we had, and I loved it. I loved him. And I knew deep down-even though Parker has him confused, he loves me. Well atleast he did, because he told me so. I noticed he had sat back down, next to me. When he smiled at me, I knew I had to go through with my plan. I wanted him back, and I'd do anything!  
  
"I'm back" He greeted.  
  
I starred into his eyes. "I'm glad" I whispered and turned my focus on the television.   
  
I felt him starring at me, and I started to feel a little uneasy so I looked at him.  
  
"Gordo what?" I asked blushing.  
  
He snapped out of it. "It's just...I know this sounds corny and everything but...you're so beautiful" After he said that he looked away.  
  
This was my chance! I had to do this! I had to, or he'd slip away from forever and into..arr into the arms of that lowsy Parker!  
  
I didn't say anything, all I did was turn his head towards mine with my hand. He didn't want to look at me. I knew he felt guilty. "Gordo..look at me" I requested but he didn't budge his eyes. "Please look at me...Gordo please" I pleaded, my voice turning into a low cry. That's when he looked at me.  
  
" You really think I'm..b-beautiful?" I asked.  
  
He didn't do anything for seconds but then just nodded. I smiled and started leaning in towards him. He looked shocked at first, but I didn't care, I was getting him back. I had to lean in all the way because he just sat there. I closed my eyes when my lips met his. I kissed him, and never let go. He caught on and started to kiss me back, that's when I brought my arms up around his neck, while one hand played with his mop of curls. He grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer to him. I deepend the kiss by slipping my tongue into his mouth, him gladly accepting. I pulled away, and then crawled into his lap and just starred at him. He couldn't take it anymore and brought me down for another breath-taking kiss. Fireworks were exploding in my head and I felt like I was in my own world, and he was the only other person in it. I decided to take it a little further so I layed down on my back and brought him down with me.  
  
He looked suprised at first but then continued kissing me. His lips made a trail from my lips, all the way down to my neck. He kissed me all over my neck and then brought his lips back to my own lips. I moaned but then when I brought my hands underneith his shirt, and started massaging his chest, he started moaning. His hands started rubbing my thighs and then tickleing and playing with my stomach, by moving his fingers in small, tiny circles. I decided to stop after I felt him nudging my shirt up inch by inch. I wasn't meaning to tease him or anything, but he had a girlfriend, and all I was trying to do was show him how much he missed me, and that I was better than Parker. I wanted to leave him with wanted more, and if he wanted more, he would dump Parker and become my boyfriend again, and then he could get more. He looked at me with confusement.  
  
"Am I going to fast for you Lizzie? 'Cause if I am, we can slow down" He suggessted.  
  
I quickly shook my head no. "That's not the problem Gordo, the problem is that you have a girlfriend, and her name is Parker. The more I want to kiss you and let you kiss me, the more I can't because you don't belong to me Gordo. I'd like you to belong to me, but that's your decision Gordo. We can't mess around with eachother, if we belong to other people. It's not fair to us, or your girlfriend. Gordo I'm sorry but I have to go now," I said while removing myself from the couch and walking towards the door. He was behind me so I turned around and looked at him. "Gordo I hate to do this, but it's either me or Paker as your girlfriend" I said while kissing him. I pulled away and walked away, leaving him speechless.

* * *

The next chapter is the last! Please R&R!  
  
LWG89 


	17. True love

_**Authors note: Ok I'm back, only to finish this last chapter though. Tell me what you think.**_

**

* * *

**   
Only time could tell. It had been one day since Lizzie had given Gordo his choices. Lizzie had been nervous, and felt selfish saying it to him, but she had to do what she had to do. Miranda agreed with her decision. There, on her bed, she sat, starring at her phone to ring. But it didn't. Inside she felt jittery. Did she really want Gordo? She was always told they were meant to be. That scared her. She didn't want to know the future. She didn't want to already be marked as territory.

However, she did know what she knew today,here,now. She knew she had an empty, cold, lonely place in her heart that she needed warmed up. She knew that her fingers had spaces between them to be filled with another persons fingers. And she wanted, yet needed those set of fingers to be Gordo's. When she gave him that kiss, it set off every emotion she had for him and made her realise that she didn't want anybody else. Gordo was the only guy so far that made her feel different; special,wanted, and loved. She knew that he loved her as a best friend.

But she hoped that he could love her as his girlfriend. She grew impatient waiting on his call. Not to mention that he didn't even say he would call. 'Maybe I wasn't his choice,' She thought. That was all it took and soon she was letting her emotions get the best of her. She slowly reached up and wiped away a tear that made it's way down her cheek.

Then the phone rang. Hurridly she answered it but only to find that it was Miranda. Not sounding her blonde,bubbily self, Miranda sensed something was wrong.

"Expecting it to be Gordo?" The hispanice girl implied.

"N-no.." Lizzie snarled. She knew Miranda knew she was lieing though.

"Yeah, right Lizzie! You're not a very good liar,"

As Lizzie was about to argue, her mom called her down the stairs. Seeking relief, Lizzie explained to Miranda that she had to go and hung up the phone. Lizzie opened her door and walked out.

"Yeah mom, what did you need?" She chirped not wanting her mom to think something was up.

"Oh, um Gordo's here to see you, he's in the livingroom waiting hun," Joe stated while giving Lizzie a tray full of cookies and milk. "Here ya go, thought you'd two like a treat," She said while shewing Lizzie off to the next destination.

Lizzie mumbled under her breath when she saw Gordo. She wasn't expecting him over. She found Gordo sitting on the couch looking at his hands. She quickly ran her fingers througb her hair and smoothed out her clothes.

"H-hey!" She stumbled while sitting down the tray. "My mom sent these,"

Gordo looked up, reached for a cookie and smiled. "Hey McGuire,"

"So.." Lizzie said while flopping down on the couch.

"So.." Gordo mocked.

Lizzie looked away from him. "You came for a reason, d-didn't you?" She slowly asked.

Gordo winced. "Y-Yeah,"

When Lizzie was silent, he continued. "Lizzie, you look beautiful," He whispered, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

Lizzie jerked her head over at him and coughed. "No..I-I don't" She said while examining herself. Gordo launched over at her and gently turned her face towards him.

"Don't ever say that. Lizzie, here I sit, looking at you. Yes you have no make-up on, so what that your hair is messy, and who cares that you're wearing sweats and a tank top. You've never looked prettier in my eyes," He said as a matter of factly.

Lizzie swallowed her tears. "Thanks Gordo. That's really sweet,"

Taking the next opportunity, Gordo chose to speek again.

"Lizzie, I came to tell you that.." Gordo paused while taking her hands in his own. But let go when he felt Lizzie jump. "That I phoned Parker and told her that it was over." He said while looking seriously at Lizzie. "Lizzie I want to be with you. I feel myself when I'm with you. You give me the feeling that everything is going to be okay. And I need that. Lizzie I need you. Lizzie I...I l-love you"

Lizzie smiled. She gently grabbed his hands and brought her mouth up to Gordo's ears.

"I love you too David" She whispered.

Gordo cupped her chin in his hands and she leaned away from his ear. They looked eachother in the eyes until they no longer could stand it and leant in to give eachother a passionate kiss.

Not far away, a very happy Joe McGuire smiled as she knew that later on in the future she would be helping Lizzie plan her wedding with the man she was meant to be with.

* * *

_**The End!!!**_


End file.
